


Winter Shadow Hunter. We want to help thats all

by Freaky_Artist



Series: Winter shadow Hunter [1]
Category: New Avengers (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky_Artist/pseuds/Freaky_Artist
Summary: Your name is Jenna you are a experiment along with Ash your brother like figure. you are a strong enhanced Alpha female one of the rarest you have the same abilities the Maximhoff twins ,that you know of but you seem to mutate new powers at the most random time. You get rescued but you can't help feel like some things missing is it the fact that your a Alpha.Or is it your powers trying to get you to evolve ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction I am sorry if if its not so good Im still trying to get used to this system.  
> I also just wanted to let you know that I am a student and my homework does tend to pile up on me along with my sport activities so I am sorry if I don't update in a while I will try and remember to ;) ;P  
> Any ways... I hope you like.

Darkness... Complete and utter darkness, thats all that surrounds you.Its what you and Ash are accustomed to now as experiments. They kept you and Ash locked up together, Ash was like your living breathing life support, he was the only thing keeping you sane and visa versa.You both trusted since you knew what the other went through you where both torchered ,experimented and trained together to preform better than the Winter Soldier.During your experiment they would inject you with different serums butbecause you where (a.) an Alpha (b.) had the "X" gene in your blood allowing all the serums to mutate you when only some mutated Ash.

You where currently watching Ash mark the wall where you kept track of how may days you have been here, 18 years 11 months and 16 days. you had just gotten back from one of your toucher sessions where they wrapped you up in barbed wire and beat you with bats, they unwrapped Ash but as soon as they started on you and alarm sounded and they threw you into your cell still wrapped in the barbed wire.you couldn't move, every time you moved it would cut deeper into you skin and since one of the serums hyped up your nerve endings it felt as if you where being cut with a butter knife dipped in ratle snake venom. Your breath hitches when you hear voices outside and Ash perks up while moving towards you. A large explosion echoes through the cell and rips off the iron and vibranium door from its hinges. A bright light coming from outside blind you before 2 figures block it. The one is male and one id female, you scent the air and Ash follows, their 2 betas. 

You and Ash both sit staring at them when the woman talks into what you assume is her comm " Cap theres 2 kids here they still alive but ones wrapped in barbed wire , whats the call? " she asks and waits for a short while . She looks at the male and nods, he starts to walk up to you when Ash looks behind him and growls. you glance behind the approaching man and see another man behind him about to pull the trigger. You don't even think you only act, you tackle the man to the ground while Ash send a sonic wave towards the one with the gun rupturing his organs. however before you could get off of the man he had you pined facing the floor ,arms behind your back and a knee in-between the barbed wire and your shoulder blade pushing down causing it to cut you more ,you whimper and Ash immediately snaps his head towards you,he slowly walks up to you and the man on your back only momentarily glancing at the woman whose hair you've noticed is a bright red ,pointing a gun at both you and him. He slowly sinks down to his knees and touches you while looking the man in the eye. "please let her go , we don't want to hurt you but you are hurting her, we won't try to kill you either we just want to get out" he says with pleading eyes the man looks down at you and slowly releases you so you get up *Tell him I say 'thank you'* you telepathically told Ash, he looked at the man. " she said to tell you 'thank you'" he said while the man nodded. "Clint... Natasha whats taking so long we need to get going!" a loud voice echoed through the halls causing you to jump but immediately hissing in pain. "over hear the 2 kids are hear too!" the woman you assume is Natasha yelled back.

"Okay we are gonna get you out of here okay just follow us" clint said you nod while Ash carefully picks you up bridal style and walks out


End file.
